The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for the production of tube blister packages.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide a packaging apparatus for the production of tube blister packages without the effort and expenditure of new production of a tube blister package or repair of a tube blister package if defective pocket filling is determined. For example, an apparatus for buffering and checking a group of medication doses checks the correctness of the group of medication doses intended to be filled into a pocket even before it is filled in and to prevent filling if a defect is found, thus eliminating the need for an entire tube blister package to be newly produced or repaired because of a defectively filled pocket.